Conventionally, a mechanical room is provided in an elevator facility. The mechanical room is typically located either above a topmost position or below a bottommost position in a traveling path of car. However, such arrangement suffered from several disadvantages. For example, a maintenance personnel has to climb to the mechanical room for inspecting or repairing components in the former case. In the latter case, the mechanical room may be flooded. This is particularly true in a rainy season. Moreover, the provision of mechanical room can consume limited space. Hence, a need for improvement exists.